Typical network devices can implement packet transfers via various packet interfaces, such as Ethernet interfaces SGMII and XAUI. Packet transfers can also be completed over PCI Express (PCIe), a read/write based interface.
Messaging systems such as Serial Rapid Input Output (S-RIO) divide packets (or messages) into fragments. A source node transmits the fragments over a physical layer of network systems to a destination node. Intermediate nodes may receive and forward the packet to the destination as well. Upon receiving the fragments, the destination reassembles the fragments into the original packet.
S-RIO is a serial, packet-based interconnect protocol. S-RIO is optimized for providing communications among devices in an embedded system. S-RIO is commonly implemented in networking and signal processing applications.